Craziness Abounds III: The Final Battle
by golfer
Summary: The last of the Craziness Abounds series, an invincible, evil energy has kidnapped half the smashers. Will the remaining smashers be able to beat the spawn of all evil, or does evil prevail? A little romance, my favorite couples, Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Now I know what you're all thinking. You're all wondering "why is this a trilogy now?" Because, if this is to be a movie trilogy, which I wish I could do, I shall make this one. Now, this is gonna be really short, about 5 chapters. But I digress. On with the story!

* * *

It had been a long while! All the smashers were there, minus Bowser and Ganondork of course. They were in their unbreakable cages, with no power. All evil in the universe was gone. Ridley, Wolf, Bowser, Ganondorf, Nightmare, and all of them was gone or neutralized. Smash Bros continued, with all the smashers trying to forget it. At least, they tried.

One night, a meteor shower was happening, and most of the smashers were watching it. Suddenly, one falling star got closer, and closer, and closer, until they saw something shocking. It was Tabuu. The smashers prepared for a fight, but Tabuu was in no condition for even a punch, and everyone could see that.

"P-please. H-help me…" Tabuu implored in a weak voice. "I'm b-being chased. B-by something. H-help." Some smashers looked with sympathy at the ruler of subspace, for now he was in pieces. Imagine a person who's arms have been ripped off, been shot, stabbed, and cut with a chain saw, and you just described Tabuu. Master Hand was not so trusting.

"Why shouldn't we believe this is not a trap?" Master Hand asked, suspicious of Tabuu's motives. Tabuu just sighed and summoned all his energy to speak.

"Look at me. I'm a s-shadow of m-my former self. Even if I came t-to fight, o-one hit would k-kill me. I cannot heal wounds." Master Hand realized that this was not only true, but evident. So Master Hand said reluctantly "Okay. We will…help you." Tabuu smiled, which was creepy.

"T-the thing that's c-chasing me is a b-black hole thing. Murderous eyes and an evil laugh. I-it will kill anything it sees. W-where it gets it's p-power I don't know. It's a m-mechanical being, and it r-runs on a major p-power source. It's invincible. Nothing can defeat it. I tried all I could, and it did this. It also c-conquered subspace, so I can't heal. It takes a t-thousand years to heal in subspace." Tabuu coughed up a slimy orange substance, perhaps replacing blood. Suddenly, Mario had a light bulb over his head.

"Um Tabuu, does this power source look like a black suitcase…?" Mario asked this because the black power plants were just like this. Tabuu frowned.

"Y-yes. It does. But my time is short, and I-I am near death. Please, I-I will d-die in a day or so. I can help you f-find this monster, b-but I will not be able to help. S-save yourself, save everyone, and s-save subspace." Tabuu collapsed, but moved every so often, so he wasn't dead.

"C'mon, let's kick this guy's butt. I'm sick of this madness!" Link said, drawing his sword. However, Tabuu put his hand up.

"N-no" Tabuu stuttered. "He's invincible. He has been destroying planets in a few seconds. His only weakness is…um, I-I don't k-know. You thought m-me or Bowanon was t-tough, this thing will k-kill you." Suddenly, the sky went black, and a large, black thing with a red center, almost looking like a target except for the outer rings, came down. It let out a roaring laugh, so much so that smash mansion fell apart instantly.

"Look here!" It shrieked. "Worms to kill! Hehehe! Oh Tabuu, you should have listened to me, how when after the defeat of Bowser, the evil energy that remained gathered to form me, and that's a lot of energy! Well, I suppose it's time to die. I don't want to conquer the universe, I wanna burn it! Yay!" What it said made the smashers quiver. Bowser wanted to conquer, but this thing wanted to kill. It was huge. No way could the smashers fight this. Samus shot several missiles at the center, doing nothing. The thing began to laugh.

"Hehehe" It laughed. "That tickles. Oh my. Look. I see Bowser and Ganondorf, the last two evil ones alive. Oh my, I will love to eat them for breakfast. Evil energy sooths the soul. Look at the time. È hora de sair. Worms adeus!" Nobody understood that last part, but they feared the worst; this energy would devour every last evil thing in existence to become more powerful. The thing grabbed Bowser and Ganondorf's cages, and fled, nearly at the speed of light.

Now everyone looked to Samus, who was using her x-ray visor, and everyone knew that. But Samus sadly shook her head. "Nothing. No weakness. He's not indestructible, just not solid. He's energy, and you can't hurt energy."

"Well every energy needs a source" Mewtwo said, looking at the sky. Suddenly, Mewtwo backed up. "Everybody run. NOW!" So everyone did run, and the energy came back.

"I forgot" it said. "I need every evil thing." So, this energy took Mewtwo, Master Hand, Tabuu, Meta Knight, King DeDeDe, Luigi, and Link. Everyone who wasn't getting kidnapped grabbed on, but it was of no use. Instantly, the dark energy took them all, the so called "evil things". The smashers were now in disarray and confusion, because those he took weren't all evil. But either way, the remaining smashers had to counter-attack.

* * *

The most powerful evil ever, and it can't be touched. How will the smashers win? Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2: The counterattack

Instantly, with the power Master and Crazy Hand harnessed from Bowser, they created a ship for all the remaining smashers to travel in. It was flat, a lot like a trailer, so they wouldn't fall out. It had plasma guns, the same Samus sometimes had. The smashers took off in the direction of the evil dark thing, while the hands stayed to defend the mansion. So the smashers flew, but space is infinite, so they could only travel in the assumed direction.

Suddenly, they were hit. And space got even darker than before. There was the dark evil thingy. "Call me EV" It said. The smashers couldn't believe it. This thing did have unlimited power! It could shoot down the ship! So Samus, who was flying it, did an evasive action, and managed to return fire, but it did no damage.

"Samus! DO A BARREL ROLL!" Fox yelled. Samus was in no way amused.

"No time for that!" Samus reasoned. "If you keep joking like that, I'll kick your butt!" Samus steered to avoid an enemy shot. Suddenly, sighing, EV disappeared, leaving 10 ships just like the ones the smashers were in. Nobody really could believe it! This thing could clone anything it saw. So, knowing they're outnumbered, had to retreat back to smash mansion. All the smashers felt a sense of defeat.

"And that's not all!" Falco reported to Master Hand. "This thing cloned our ship, and made ten!" Master Hand shook his head (if he had one. He simply went back and forth).

"I can't believe it. There's nothing we can do…" Master Hand said, sinking in hopelessness. "But we can't just give up!"

"Hey!" Mario interrupted. "Remember what EV said? He said eating the evil ones will give him power, along with the dark power plant!" Everyone nodded. "So if we kidnap back them, EV will get weaker!"

"But wait" Samus suggested. "He probably made tons of dark power plants!"

"So we destroy them one by one! When all the smashers are in our possession, and the dark power plants are gone, we can win!" Mario, having said this, looked to the Hands. Master Hand pondered this.

"Okay" Master Hand said, accepting the plan. "But I will use all the power I have at the moment to increase the power of the ship!" Master Hand then did so, and it looked a bit beefed up, guns and all. "And you guys gotta go, now!"

All the smashers went in, and flew out for a second shot. Suddenly, ten fighters clad in black armor came to block the path. Samus, who was driving, blasted each one with one shot! The ship was certainly powered up! So they went with new found confidence. Suddenly, they saw several fighters, now with golden black armor, guarding a giant cage with all the smashers in it. The enemy fighters shot at the smashers. Samus did, in fact, do a barrel roll, and avoided the shots. Samus shot the fighters, but the shots did no visible damage. Then, the golden black fighters once again shot, all in unison like last time. Samus evaded once again the shots, but two hit. They dented the ship, but it didn't seem like a big deal. Samus shot twice, and this time it destroyed two fighters. So everyone realized; it took two shots to destroy one of these. However, the remaining five golden black fighters fused together, creating a giant, golden fighter. The smashers dove, and found a hole on it's belly, obviously the weakness. Samus shot it, but the fighter shot gigantic shots, which were readied faster as well. Samus barely avoided them. Samus did a barrel roll and shot the hole again.

The monster shrugged the blow off. It, being a plane, shot massive shots at the smashers, barely missing by an inch. However, Samus pushed their luck and an enemy shot hit them. It sent the smashers barreling down. Samus knew she only had one thing to do if she was to capture an evil one. She flew straight for the hole.

"Samus! What are you doing?" Fox questioned, as if he didn't already know. Everyone knew Samus was going to crash into the hole. Why? Who knows. Samus got closer until they heard a loud crack! The enemy plane fell apart at the seams. However, something happened that Samus was relying on. Though the smashers' plane was wrecked, the heavy armor was enough to protect the smashers. All the plane could do is float.

Mario busted the lock, however, only Tabuu was in there, nearly dead. Delicately, Mario picked him up, and put him inside the totaled ship. So, they drifted off to smash planet.

Meanwhile…

"Grr…" EV said, watching the whole thing. Behind him, he had an armada of giant planes. The two next to him were golden, the ones behind were silver, and behind those were two blue ones. The tiny ones behind it, the "grunts" were black. "They are good" EV pondered. "However, a few more of those giant planes, and the smashers' luck will fail. It always does." Then, the massive cloud of energy turned to the planes. "We have lost a dear friend. As the greatest source of power in the universe and the ones surrounding, I will personally fight them. However, I have things to attend to first. All of you. Guard the ones I've captured. They are scattered. I need to rebuild my dark power plants. Hehehe…"


	3. Chapter 3: Small victories

Note: On chapter one, there was a typo that I can't fix; it said Master Hand was kidnapped. That's not true. Okay? Just disregard that.

* * *

"L-listen" Tabuu squeaked out once they were in front of everyone in smash mansion. "I-I overheard…his plans. He wants…to remake…the universe. He…he is growing in…size…but not strength. W-we need to stop him now!" Everyone remained silent. Tabuu's voice got weaker. "If we can fight…now, we can win." But nobody was convinced.

"Woah woah woah!" Samus interjected. "We can't just take him down now! The evil ones give power!" Tabuu shook his head.

"You have been deceived" Tabuu admitted. "He…is trying to rebuild Bowser's empire in…space. If he rebuilds his dark…power plants…he'll truly be unstoppable. The kidnappings was to get information…plus, he gets hungry. If you refuse, your little…boyfriend will be eaten for lunch." At this, Samus and the others gasped. Tabuu continued. "He…he has already readied…an oven, especially…for Meta Knight…he said. He want's to…eat him! We need to…attack now!" So, Tabuu once again collapsed, and they set off to find their enemy.

When the smashers, going in a brand new ship, continued, they saw a dark power plant. However, suddenly, two large, golden fighters appeared. Samus knew her ship was greatly outmatched. However, she gave the wheel to Falco, who preferred the air! He shot several times at the golden fighters, skillfully evading the shots. However, one fighter somehow reflected the shots when they touched the power plant. The shot hit the smasher ship, and the other plane attacked. It sent the smashers into disarray. Worse off, EV came out and suddenly manifested two arms with a large, spiked fist at the end. The smashers wanted to counter-attack, but they were still reeling from the last hit. EV punched their ship, sending it flying away at the speed of light. EV cackled, and was heard saying "guard this power plant. I shall build more!"

Soon, the smasher ship, with every smasher unconscious inside, crashed into the ground in a strange setting. Well, Samus remained conscious actually, but just barely. She saw a blue dragon, a small hand, and other creatures coming towards her. Suddenly, she was fully alert as she saw all of her smashers out cold. Samus got up, pushed some rubble away, and looked to the dragon she saw as Yeldir. Tiny Hand was floating beside.

"Oh man. Are you alright?" Yeldir asked. Samus checked herself. Her suit was damaged here and there, but it could fight.

"I'm alright" Samus reasoned. "But these guys aren't." Samus pointed to the busted ship, but with Yeldir and Tiny Hand helping her, it took no time to wake all the smashers up. They had a few bruises, and some scratches, but nothing to be worried about. The worst injury was to Ike, who accidently fractured his toe with his sword, but it wasn't anything too bad. Ike actually didn't notice. So, Yeldir finally asked "How'd you all crash?" Samus shook her head.

"That evil dark thing. EV. It shot us up!" Samus and the others held their heads down.

"That's it!" Tiny Hand yelled. "He beats up, um, who are you?" Yeldir shook his head.

"I told you!" Yeldir scolded. "These are the ones who we helped a few years ago. From Bowser? Remember? You attacked Samus and Mario burned you?" Tiny Hand nodded.

"Well" Tiny Hand began. "Now that I know who you are, I can continue. Ahem. He beats you guys up, kidnaps you guys, at least, I think. He invades this planet and kidnaps Yeldir here, and now he shot you and wants the universe? Fine, he beats you all up I'll beat his sorry little as-!

"Easy there!" Yeldir said calming Tiny Hand up. "Sheesh, you have the temper of a rodent! Oh, you're the size of one. But still, anger won't get us anywhere. Look, let's rebuild this thing, we can fight back, alright? Let's get to work!"

Samus, Fox, Falco, Snake, and Sonic were in charge of the technical department. They worked on the engine. Mario, Peach, Ike, Marth, and them worked on the armor. Lucus and Ness designed it to make it gleam with fury! Lucus painted some flames while Ness put the smasher insignia right on the front.

Yeldir and Tiny Hand worked on the guns. It was gigantic! Yeldir was confident the gun would take out anything in one hit. It had four times the power of Samus's charge shot (to put in damage terms, 104%). Yeldir tried it, and it put a gigantic hole in the ground. Yeldir quickly, but carefully, mounted it.

"Yo, hand me that 30 CCC thruster" Samus told Fox. Fox brought it, with the help of Falco, but Falco dropped it on Fox's foot.

"Oh son of a bi-" (**not gonna put THIS in**) Fox clutched his foot in agony, and he hopped around. Fox was in huge pain, since the engine was over a ton.

Another accident was when Snake was sawing the armor. Lucus was chatting with Sonic about his taunt. "I think your taunt is…insulting" Lucus said. Sonic did his taunt to show it wasn't.

"You're too slow!" Sonic said. However, Snake brushed some sweat from his brow, and it was enough for the speedy Sonic to fly into the saw. ZZZZZZZZZZZZ. It cut him like butter. Snake stopped the saw, and was about to gather Sonic's body, but Ike tripped on him.

In the end, despite the accidents, the finished ship was amazing. It didn't need wings, and the engine revved like crazy due to the powerful engine. The armor could withstand 20 times the force of the previous one. It was tested by Samus's charge shot. It didn't even scratch!

"Let's counter-attack!" Mario shouted. They all got in, and flew off (faster) towards EV. However, they were met a large dark power plant, with one red spot. Suddenly, Samus saw a shot coming towards them. Samus did a barrel roll (much to Fox's pleasure) and saw it was a large, golden star fighter, like the one they saw earlier. It was pretty big, and it had no hole on the underside. The smashers were confident, however, that with higher firepower and defense, they could win. Samus outmaneuvered this enemy easily. She was quite skilled at flying this kind of thing, which is why she was flying. The enemy fighter shot at the smashers, and one of the shots hit, but it merely bounced off. Samus had a new wave of confidence. She shot at the fighter 6 times. It made cracks in it's armor, but the enemy didn't even falter. Instead, it morphed! Now it had one large gun instead of two. It shot up the smashers' ship, and it was too fast to be outmaneuvered. Samus dove under it in hopes of shooting the dark power plant, but now the enemy ship manifested a hand! The hand grabbed Samus's ship and hurled it away. Samus however regained control. Their ship was cracked though. Samus shot the enemy ship continuously. It could not fire back. Star fighters like this need to charge after each shot or after a certain number of shots. If it's being hit, it can't charge. The enemy ships needed to charge after each shot. The smashers' ship needed to charge every six.

Samus used special actions to evade the enemy shots. Samus took a few more shots, aiming at the cracks in the enemy's armor. The six shots ended up making the enemy ship fall apart! It became nothing but rubble.

Suddenly, however, the smashers saw 20 more, black tiny fighters coming their way. Samus shot the dark power plant, and flew away. The dark power plant exploded, and the explosion engulfed the newer planes and made them dissolve. Tabuu suddenly, who was in the ship, stop hacking, and he was able to stand up. Although, nobody really cared.

Meanwhile…

"INCOMPITENT FOOLS!" EV yelled to his remaining planes. "That was my last one. Now, they will come for my dinner! I knew I should have guarded it!" The planes that remained were behind EV.

"We're so sorry" one golden one said in a robotic tone of voice. EV flashed even darker than before.

"Do not be sorry" EV said. "BE DEAD!" EV grew hands, and crushed several of his planes. The remaining ones got frightened, and attacked EV. However, EV breathed such a huge amount of fire that they disintegrated. "If I must win, I'll face them myself!" EV then teleported himself to the location of the celebrating smashers, but he was so angry, he used his ultimate power, galaxia darkness (uh oh) and everything he looked at fell apart. He was tired, but it made him calmer to destroy his floating base.


	4. Chapter 4: Counterattacking a Traitor

EV eventually made it to where the planet was where the smashers were. He gazed upon it, and said "Finally" and he flew down upon it.

The smashers were inside the big building, partying. After blowing up the dark power plant, they believed it was all over. The smashers were prepared to sail off in the morning for the kidnapped ones. There were fireworks and everything. Even Tabuu, who was mysteriously healed, was mingling, but he felt alone, because the smashers still hated him. They never trusted him. And they never will, at least according to Samus. She told him "After what you did to smash planet, and what you did to the smashers, you won't ever be a smasher." When the smashers clapped for that, Tabuu walked away.

Suddenly, the roof exploded, sending shrapnel and such around. EV was floating there. "Like what you see?" EV taunted. "I'm bored now. I think I'm hungry too. I'll eat you now, and then you're buddies later. I may have to kill you, but no biggie." EV morphed into a giant mouth, and began chomping down on the smashers, with razor sharp teeth the size of tanks! EV tried once, on Lucus, but Ness pulled him away.

"T-thanks Ness" Lucus said. Ness nodded and faced off against EV. EV realized he was too big, so he just sighed, and morphed again. This form was particularly terrifying. It looked like some sort of demented octopus. One of the tentacles grabbed onto some smashers, until EV had all of the smashers in his grasp. It looked like the end.

Suddenly, Tabuu with his golden chains of light, hit EV in the face with it. Light engulfs darkness, so the chains literally cut EV like butter. EV returned to normal. He couldn't believe it. "Grr. Tabuu, you traitor!" Tabuu frowned, and swung his chains of light like a lasso. EV manifested a face, and frowned. "Tabuu. I have offered you the shot to rule all. You agreed" EV confessed. "But here you are, fighting me once more. Traitor! I sentence you…TO DEATH!" EV grew an arm, and threw a massive punch at Tabuu, but something stopped the fist. In fact, it was Ike's flaming sword, Marth's glowing sword, and everyone with weapons plus Yeldir. They had all attacked EV's arm, stopping it. EV began to glow and shake. "I shall not be defeated by a bunch of pathetic worms!" Suddenly, EV transformed into a large tank, shooting shells that just barely missed the smashers. Samus shot a missile, but a large magnetic induction field stopped the missile. Tabuu used his chains, but to no avail. This tank had armor. Captain Falcon FALCON PUNCHED the tank, but it didn't dent. Then, Ness and Lucus did something surprising. They joined hands, and closed their eyes, while everyone else was either evading shots, or attacking the tank. Suddenly, the armor fell off, revealing a large, large, blue ball. That's all the smashers saw, when it got a black robe.

"Grr…" EV said. "You are all tough. I'm too hungry to fight. I shall leave for my home. There, you shall see the greatness of my power. If you dare follow to your deaths." EV suddenly disappeared. Suddenly, Ness screamed.

"I know where he's going!" Ness jumped up and down, for some reason, excited. "He's going to a place called Popstar!" Kirby gasped at the sound of the name of his planet. "Poyo Popstar?" Everyone looked at the pink puffball. He had never said anything but variations of "Poyo." Samus knew the way to Popstar (since that's where Meta Knight and her were to be married), so they all got into the ship.

"Me and Tiny Hand will stay behind. We'll defend our planet!" Yeldir called out. So Samus, having known where Popstar was beforehand, got everyone to board the ship. They made it about 10 feet in the air before Samus landed. The door opened.

"Dang it! I told you to go before we leave!" Samus scolded. Snake stepped out holding his crotch and hopping to the nearest bathroom.

When Snake was done, he went into the ship. Samus stopped him. "Did you wash your hands?" Snake shook his head. Samus pointed back to the direction of the bathroom.

"You'll catch swine flu or something!" Samus scolded once again. Snake grumbled and washed his hands in the bathroom.

So they tried again and this time managed to leave the atmosphere. In no time they saw Popstar. Kirby began to cry all of a sudden. At first, nobody understood why. Then, they realized why. As they got closer to the surface, they saw what Kirby saw just a few seconds earlier. The landscape had burned to ashes! Normally, Popstar was lively, full of creatures, and it was full of green, red, and rainbow colored plants. Now, it was blackened ground, and the plants were ashes, or falling apart. Nobody could believe it. Kirby didn't want to go any farther, but he wanted to save Meta Knight. And by the look of Kirby, he would stop at nothing to save Metty. Meta Knight would do the same for him.

Meanwhile…

EV was sitting on an abandoned street. Meta Knight, Bowser, Ganondork (I'm never gonna stop calling him that), Link, King DeDeDe, and Luigi. Meta Knight was the only conscious one. Bowser and Ganondorf put up a valiant effort to fight, but were both knocked out. Link had tried to stab EV, and got a nice slash in, but EV countered and KO'd link and broke his shield. Mewtwo was defeated easily. King DeDeDe didn't even try, so he fainted.

Luigi wet his pants.

Meta Knight was exhausted. EV was now ready to salt Meta Knight and eat him. There was a great oven behind EV, that was for his newly caught dinner. EV put the struggling Meta Knight into it. However, suddenly, the oven fell apart. Kirby was standing there with a hammer.

EV got furious. "Sorry puffball" he said. "I'll eat it raw!" Kirby, who was miles ahead of everyone else, attempted to inhale EV, but instead, EV tried to inhale Kirby! Then, a missile shot out of nowhere and hit EV, stopping his suction. Soon, all the smashers were there. (yes, they broke the ship trying to land) Tabuu also stood there, chains of light in hand. EV just smiled. "Hehehe, I suppose you all want to hear my lovely plan?" Everyone nodded. "Well, I should tell you. I want to eat them. The end. And I won't let you steal them from me. With you all gone; I will win!" Then, EV transformed into a large beast; like a tank, but now it exposed a dark power plant! Perhaps his weakness? Everyone agreed. So Snake worked to lure EV over explosives, and have the smashers lure him. Snake laid the explosives, and good thing that this dark power plant was close to the ground.

Samus shot missiles, while Sonic yelled "you're to slow you're too slow!" Over and over again. Then, EV couldn't bear it anymore. He transformed into a large knight on a horse. The knight part had a lance. He charged into the smashers. This dark power plant was low to the ground. Instantly, EV hit the explosive and it took out the dark power plant. During that time, Samus got Meta Knight out. EV was now fully aware once again, so rescuing anyone now became not an option. Suddenly, EV went back to his original form. He then shouted something that made everyone shudder. He yelled "Galaxia Darkness!" It was impossible! The world went dark. Samus knew, and talked so only they could hear. Meta Knight shook.

"This thing…" Samus began, avoiding a shot of blue light. "I think I know what it is. The powers, the intense hunger for anything, the ability to fly. T-the ability to c-copy…"

* * *

OH NO! CLIFFHANGER! Check it out. If you know what EV is, then don't say it. If you must, PM me what you think; but I won't really tell if you're right. I might.


	5. Chapter 5: Jaws of Benevolence

Meta Knight felt dizzy. He realized that he, Kirby, and EV were of the same species. However, he knew all of his own weaknesses. Galaxia Darkness was still going on, and a blue light came whirling towards Meta Knight. Meta Knight used his Galaxia to reflect it. Sure enough, there was a high pitched scream. The darkness lightened. EV, still in his true form, was on the ground, though he quickly woke up. "Ugh" EV sighed. "I'm sick of this. METEOR STRIKE!"

At this, meteors suddenly fell down, one aiming at every smasher. Samus shot them easily, as did Fox and Falco. The rest dodged their meteors without a problem. Now, EV was intensely furious. He yelled out very loudly. Then, the stars in the sky got brighter, and brighter, and bigger and bigger! Then EV said "well then, I'll have to burn you alive!" Then Meta Knight and Kirby wore a concerned face. The stars came closer. They were like the sun, but there were tons of them! It would turn Dreamland into a huge crisp. So the stars got even closer, and closer. Until there was a thump. A cage broke, and Mewtwo came out and when the first star of the legions of stars got close, Mewtwo directed it towards an EV not paying attention. It hit him, sending EV back in pain.

"Grr…my power used against me" EV muttered. Mewtwo continued to send the stars at EV. EV reflected them. Mewtwo reflected, and EV also reflected, but this time there was darkness covering it. Mewtwo didn't know how to counter it, so he braced for the blow, when Tabuu used his chains to rip through them, and the only thing hitting him was dust. Mewtwo distracted a now enraged EV, while Tabuu used his chains of light, which was now the only weapon discovered to hurt EV, besides himself. However, the chains weren't enough.

"Dang, something else needs to hurt EV" Samus muttered. Meta Knight rushed forward and sliced through EV. Mario, and everyone else rushed to the struggling EV, and threw him, somehow, into the comet. For some reason, normally he was an energy of sorts; when he was hurt, he became solid.

He hit the comet, but somehow, like in Super Mario galaxy's final boss battle, they were trapped in a bubble, and were whisked away onto the comet, and now would fight EV there.

The comet was small. Luckily they didn't have to worry about damaging dreamland. However, EV had in his arm the star rod, which controlled the dreams of the denizens. Everyone looked with horror. It would be just as bad if he had the triforce. However, he did, as indicated by the shining triforce symbols. So his power, especially on a comet, was massive. Now was the time to use the power. He seemed to, whenever using the star rod, to power it up with the triforce. He blasted it at the smashers. It missed and hit a large rock, and it vaporized it. Completely. EV shot again, and when Fox tried to reflect, it busted it. "Aw man!" Fox complained. "These things are freakin' expensive!" Samus kicked him.

"This is no time to worry about that, idiot!" Samus scolded. Falco shot the star rod, but the force field due to it being hugely powerful generated. EV blasted again, but Meta Knight sliced at the energy ball. Meta Knight was in the firing line, but Kirby sucked it in. At first, everyone was terrified that Kirby took more than he could chew (no pun intended) but Kirby transformed into a large energy ball. He blasted towards EV, and knocked him down. Kirby used his energy fists to punch EV at rapid speeds.

"POYO POY POYO PO!" Kirby screamed. EV tried to get Kirby off, but Kirby had sucked in pure energy, and since it was pure light energy, it hurt. Bad. Meta Knight whispered to the smashers what Kirby said.

"He called EV…if I remember correctly…um, I don't really know" Meta Knight admitted. "It seems like there's a special bond between those two…" Then, Kirby got off of EV, but only to suck in Craptain Failcon. Then, combining the fire with the energy and power of the falcon punch and the star rod, and the triforce, he delivered a mega punch. It not only made a large hole onto EV, but sent him into another comet, though a very small one. Kirby floated there, and delivered another one. The smashers, even Meta Knight and Mewtwo, were laughing, how such a cute little pink puffball was literally destroying this giant, ugly black thing. From comet to comet, Kirby delivered the giant punch. However, then, EV did the very same punch. EV is powerful, so he knocked Kirby all the way back to the original comet. Kirby had lost his power.

EV teleported right next to the smashers. He was literally full of holes. EV was gasping for air. "Fine. Witness the real power of the greatest warrior who ever existed!" EV declared. Then, waving his star rod, everything in space began to whirl around. He was tearing apart the universe around him.

Mewtwo tried to stop it, but EV had such massive power. Tabuu stopped it with his chains of light, and it hurt EV, but nevertheless things spun faster. And faster. And faster, until a black hole of sorts had formed. Smashers were beginning to be sucked into the center, which if you made it past 6th grade, you'd know there's enough gravity at the center to crush a normal person into the size of a pop can. Or tear them apart. The smashers knew this. Mewtwo tried to stop it, but ended up getting sucked in at the same rate. Slowly were they getting sucked in, but still they couldn't escape. Even Meta Knight couldn't escape. It seemed hopeless.

Tabuu tackled EV, stopping it. Somehow, he managed to fight without the chains of light. Meta Knight and Kirby went to Tabuu's assistance. EV dominated Tabuu by stomping him. Kirby actually tackled EV, and Meta Knight slashed like there was no tomorrow. EV couldn't take it anymore. He unleashed a blast of fire to knock the three back. Samus shot a charge shot at EV, who was in pain. Then, EV disintegrated, right then and there. The smashers let out a cheer, but Mewtwo sensed something wrong. He stopped their celebrations. "Don't get cocky" Mewtwo said. "lest we not like the surprise." Ness, Lucus, Mewtwo, and Lucario managed to drag the comet near Dreamland, or Popstar, or whatever the Kirby world is. Then they brought out every smasher that was in the cages still. DeDeDe and Luigi ran away crying.

"Eh, they'll be back" Ike said. Bowser, Ganondorf and Link were freed. But Bowser and Ganondorf had little power. Ganondorf had the triforce ripped out, and Bowser lost his magical abilities, at least until he could return to his kingdom of Dark Land. For now, Bowser could breath fire and use his strength, and Ganondorf only had a few wizard powers. Not much.

Suddenly, on the comet, they felt a rumble, and it rocked the comet. EV came up, but he wasn't the same. In fact, what they saw made Meta Knight, literally the most fearless smasher faint. Nobody else had the strength to faint. It wasn't what they thought EV was. EV now had a mask a cat burglar might wear. He was round. He had stubby paw like things. His eyes shined like the nearest star. He had very stubby feet that looked like he had no legs, just shoes.

In other words, he looked just like Kirby…

* * *

Alright. A few more chapters to go. Read and Review. Please note that however this goes down, there will be romance in the very last chapter or so. Just like I promised. But beware of the circumstances!


	6. Chapter 6: The Confession

Meta Knight and Kirby, nor any of the smashers could believe it. There was EV, just a dark, giant version of Kirby!

"Yes" EV began. "Now you must know; this is my home…I just wanted to protect you all" But Tabuu wasn't convinced about the protecting part.

"No! Don't believe this liar! He just want's us to let our guard down! He may be one of them star warrior things from dreamland and stuff, but he doesn't want to protect you!" Tabuu was sweating.

"Tabuu is the liar. I was doing you all a favor, because any friend of Meta Knight and Kirby's is a friend of mine-"

"NO! HE ATTACKED YOU!"

"Only because I didn't recognize you. Do believe me. I was doing you a service by capturing the evil ones." Now it was Mario's turn to interject.

"Wait" Mario interrupted. "Luigi and Link aren't evil! I don't think Mewtwo is either! Nor Meta Knight!

"Well well" EV said. "You must understand. Remember when Luigi was Mr. L? He was going to kill you Mario, was he not? If you hadn't won the fight against him, no doubt he would have killed you. And you know he has that seed in his brain." Then EV turned to Pikachu, the Pokemon trainer, and Lucario. "Don't you remember so long ago Pikachu, Mewtwo killed those that gave him life. He created clones of you all, to kill the original. Mewtwo is evil.

"As for Link" EV continued. "He has such massive power! Anything he deems as evil is destroyed! He calls it the blade of evil's bane! Yet what is truly evil? What it's user determines! If for example he believes Sonic is evil, then the Master Sword will kill him! I have the triforce, so I know what I'm saying."

"But wait though" Samus said. "My Metty is not evil! Not at all!"

"My dear lady" EV said. "He is the most evil of all! He's a monster! A terrifying monster! His eyes change to red when he get's mad, white when he's afraid, and so on! He has repeatedly tried to kill Kirby! Just look at Kirby and tell me that someone with the best sword fighting skills on the planet has a right to kill a pink puffball who hasn't done any harm! Look at his wings! Don't you see when they are outstretched they look just like Ridley's? Meta Knight, open your wings. Go ahead, unless you really are evil!"

Meta Knight, feeling so subconscious from everyone's eyes on him, opened his wings, reluctantly.

"AHA!" EV pointed. "They bear a resemblance! A dramatic one! Meta Knight is a monster! His voice. It's what a monster would sound like! He might be cute, but isn't that what makes it easier to trick smashers?! And his personality. He has never loved anyone until now!"

"So you see; I'm doing you all a favor. True, I may be evil as well, but I am the lesser of two evils! I'm not deceiving you!"

Nobody could believe it. EV had some of them convinced. About half of the smashers were now convinced. Some weren't but EV fixed that.

"Let's not forget; if I were truly that evil, why didn't I use my power to take ALL of you?"

What EV said here made all the smashers turn on Bowser, Link, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, and especially Meta Knight! (They were planning on getting DeDeDe and Luigi when they ever came back) The smashers charged at them. Samus was in tears. She was conflicted. Just muttering "Why Metty why Metty?" The smashers were about to attack.

Tabuu used his wing attack to throw all the smashers back. "LISTEN!" Tabuu commanded. "DO NOT BELIEVE EV! HE IS TRULY THE EVIL ONE. NOTICE THE LAND OF POPSTAR! HE WAS PLANNING ON DESTROYING IT! META KNIGHT HAS DONE GREAT THINGS FOR YOU ALL!" Then Tabuu went to Samus.

"Samus" he said. "Meta Knight loves you! He really does. He loves you more than he's ever loved. Listen everyone. Who helped get Lucus from that tree he got stuck in? Meta Knight! Who stood up for Marth when everyone kept calling her, uh, I mean him, Martha? Meta Knight! Who risked his life to stand up to Bowanon? Meta Knight. We know that nobody EV is trying to convince you is evil is really evil! None of them. Bowser and Ganondork, but we've put up with them before. EV is a liar. He must die!"

Then, when Tabuu was done, everyone stopped. They were conflicted. Who would they listen to; EV or Tabuu, both of whom have caused them harm. Eventually, everyone backed up, and didn't attack anyone. EV clapped.

"Bravo" EV said. "Bravo Tabuu. My…I must say you are quite the speaker. But death has visited you…" Then, EV brought up a giant sword. It was huge! It was bigger than the blue falcon! "Die!" EV brought down the sword. However, something stopped it. Link, Ike, Meta Knight, Samus (who used her arm), Marth, and others. They struggled to hold on against EV's power. EV let up, and brought it down. Tabuu came to the rescue and collided with the sword, but managed to stick the chains of light in EV.

Tabuu was sent back, gravely injured, but EV had the chains of light completely pierced in him. It went into his front, and the back. EV was dangerously hampered, but it hurt Tabuu badly that the chains (which were actually parts of Tabuu's body) had broken off. Luckily it had power. EV's triforce glowed, and he sent every smasher back. Using the star rod, he shot an energy blast, avoiding Kirby so there would be no repeat. When the shot missed, EV dug in the ground the star rod. He used the energy to split the comet as best as he could, revealing lava. It burned the ice. EV pushed the rod further in, and more lava came out. Soon the smashers would be covered in lava!

Kirby went forward, and grabbed the star rod. Instantly, the lava disappeared. EV grabbed on to it, hoping to steal it from Kirby. Kirby is the only one who can use the star rod, but EV's massive power combined with the triforce of power gave him the ability to use it as well. Kirby couldn't hold on, so he was desperate; he inhaled it. EV got angry and held Kirby violently. He squeezed him. Meta Knight knew, horrified, that EV was going to squish Kirby until he either died, or the star rod came out.

Meta Knight stabbed as hard as he could. It was only just enough to make EV drop Kirby. EV became very angry and he brought down his sword. However Kirby spat out a large amount of power, sending EV to the ground. Meta Knight, Kirby, and Mewtwo, being the closest to EV, grabbed onto the chains of light lodged in EV. EV became fearful, knowing it had the power to tear him apart. EV dared not move.

"Wait!" EV pleaded. "Meta Knight. Y-you don't understand! I am just like…you. I am the great source of evil power! Listen. Good cannot exist without evil. Evil can't exist without good. Do not kill me. I-if you kill me, you all die too, except for star warriors and the like. All the smashers would fall in death. But…if you do kill me…then I will reign as the king of this universe and the others. I have this comet set to burn! Nobody shall escape!"

"YOU MONSTER! YOU TWISTED FREAKIN' MONSTER!" Snake yelled.

"No. You can't do this!" Marth screamed. EV nodded.

"This comet has an atmosphere that will heal me completely. It will poison you all. Unless I choose to save you and you be my slaves. No escape. But if you kill me, the process will stop" EV said.

"So you have a choice" EV continued. "Kill me, but kill your friends, or don't kill me, and be enslaved for eternity by me." EV took a breath.

"Meta Knight, Mewtwo, Kirby…what shall you choose"


	7. Chapter 7: The Lesser of Two Evils

After hearing this, Kirby and Mewtwo dropped the chains, almost leaving Meta Knight to the decision. Kirby, however, was too young anyway. Why Mewtwo did so, well, he refuses to say even now. Anyway, Meta Knight was there, holding the chains of light. If he chose to rip them out, according to EV, all good in the universe except Meta Knight and Kirby would die. If he didn't, EV would gain power, at least, according to himself, and would rule the universe. Meta Knight didn't know what to do. EV taunted him.

"Well puffball? Can you do it?" EV asked. "Can you kill your friends while only you live? Or can you subject all those you love into eternal enslavement? Either way, you were all doomed from the beginning. Puffball, can you kill me? Can you take another life? Can you use one evil to fight another?" Meta Knight couldn't believe it. He held the fate of the entire universe in his hands. He held it. He couldn't let go, but at the same time, he couldn't pull the chains and end EV. EV spoke once more.

"Puffball, I know you can't do it. You can't take another life. Ignoring what I've said. I know you. I am you. You can't take my life! You can't risk the lives of your friends. You can't take mine. Murder is evil! And if you kill me…that makes you A KILLER!" Meta Knight began to sob. He didn't know what to do. Everything he's done in his life flashed before his eyes. EV sensed this, and continued.

"You honestly can't. Remember when you killed…you know who? Remember? You used an evil for no good. You killed a lot before…some with families that will wonder where their mother or father is. You are no different than me." Meta Knight began to sob loudly, and the other smashers were now afraid and some were crying with Meta Knight. Nobody dared to move. For no reason, nobody dared to move. EV's triforce faded.

"You killed…" EV said. "You killed your friends, those you loved. You pushed your sword through their heart. You saw the blood seeping. It gave you a sense…of accomplishment. All those you murdered. Their deaths…gave you joy. And now…you can't kill one of your own kind. You can't risk Samus, your new love. She should die anyway. She is WORTHLESS! Release my chains. If you can. Either way, killing me makes you a murderer. If you don't, you have done nothing to stop Samus's enslavement. And I promise to whip her with darkness that shall…pierce her delicious, luscious skin. Mmm. If you do kill me, then you sentence everyone to death. And you murder directly. What is your choice?" EV laughed, and Meta Knight, overcome with grief, yelled out "I'm sorry!" Then, he dropped the chains, setting EV free to take it out.

Suddenly, the injured Tabuu did something that even surprised EV. Tabuu hit Samus over the head, ripped off her arm cannon (which since the power suit is connected to Samus's nervous system, is quite painful) and shot the chains of light. Over and over again he shot it, until it broke. However, EV expected it to fall off. Instead, the broken pieces got stuck inside EV. It hurt him a lot. So much so he couldn't move. Tabuu was unconscious right now, but he had an idea it would happen. He drifted in and out of consciousness.

"I have destroyed your mobility. You have no power" Tabuu said. "If you become hostile, the chains rip you apart." With that, Tabuu fell to the ground. Meta Knight flew to the exhausted Tabuu.

"How dare you!" Meta Knight yelled. "HOW DARE YOU!" Tabuu found a puddle of EV's scattered power, and drank it, healing him a bit.

"How dare I?" Tabuu questioned. "You listen here, puffball. I had to do what I needed to do. I take care of business. I-"

"What you did" Meta Knight scolded. "Endangered not only Samus, EV, me, but everyone here!" Tabuu laughed. Everyone around seemed disturbed. Meanwhile EV still couldn't move, and was losing power fast.

"Look" Tabuu interjected. "I did what we needed to, what you couldn't do. I know you have sympathy for EV! Because he is your kind! You can't take a life! You can't kill someone! You couldn't risk it!"

Meta Knight couldn't argue with it. But Tabuu didn't understand, Meta Knight thought. Tabuu didn't have the past Meta Knight did. Meta Knight couldn't risk taking more lives. Meta Knight turned his back to Tabuu. Tabuu continued.

"Even if it meant endangering others, you couldn't do it! I can't believe you! You are cold hearted after all, but for the wrong reasons! And-and you couldn't take a life, even as evil as EV! Well, what would I have expected." At this, Meta Knight, with glaring red eyes, turned around.

"You don't know what it's like!" Meta Knight yelled. Samus came and picked him up, even with the damaged arm. "You just don't!" Meta Knight continued. Tabuu turned around, and walked away, but stopped.

"No, you don't understand!" Tabuu objected. "He was right, but what he said was right about me. I don't know your past, but I know mine. Sometimes…you must use one evil to fight another. And ano-" Suddenly, EV limped over to Meta Knight, and brought down his sword as hard as he could, gasping hard because the broken pieces of light were ripping him apart. When he brought it down, he yelled "IF I DIE, SO SHALL YOU!"

Tabuu lunged forward, and held onto EV's sword, holding it above Meta Knight's head, trying his best. Samus and Meta Knight jumped out of the way. Tabuu glowed trying to fight EV. Mewtwo yelled out "HEY! Move, we can end this." Tabuu refused.

"I won't risk it. Meta Knight was right, we shouldn't risk killing all of you! All of you, get off the comet! NOW!" Tabuu yelled this, and he and everyone knew that while EV was wrong about goodness dying without evil, he was right about killing everyone else at EV's death. At Tabuu's order, the smashers evacuated, except Kirby, who spat up the star rod behind Tabuu.

"Kirby! C'mon!" Yelled out Meta Knight. Kirby followed him quickly, and with haste, they got off the comet by jumping off the highest hill, and hoped they would float towards Popstar. They did.

"Tabuu. For the final time. I hereby find you guilty of treason!" EV declared standing over Tabuu. He had brought up his sword. "I now sentence you to death!" EV brought down the massive sword, with the triforce of power all over the sword, but EV became pale. Tabuu was desperate, and reached for anything behind him. It was the star rod. He swung it, and it, with it's massive power, crashed into EV's sword. EV gasped. And the comet was engulfed in massive energies. The smashers watched it all from the ashes of Popstar. The triforce of power glowed on Ganondorf for a split second…but then died out.

"The last holder of the triforce has been eliminated. But in energy, it doesn't return" Ganondorf said. Mario took off his hat, in respect for Tabuu.

"Everyone, take off your headgear. We should show respect for Tabuu…" Mario said. Samus took off her helmet, Captain Falcon took off his helmet, Ness took off his hat, and Link took off his hat. Suddenly, Kirby yelled out "POYO" six times. Meta Knight gasped. Everyone asked what he was saying. Meta Knight sighed.

"Kirby said…" Meta Knight started. "That the star rod broke. Now the people of dreamland will have nightmares." Suddenly, everyone looked around. They felt sorry for the two puffballs. This place they were standing in was their home. But it was a pile of ashes. However, suddenly, there was a note that hit Marth in the face. He read it in front of everyone. Everyone, who immediately saw that it was written by Tabuu's last ounce of power, and some words were burned, probably from the explosion. It read like this:

"Dear Smashers…if you are reading this…I am dead.

I used the last of my power after the explosion to write this. Yes! I beat EV. I see him now…dead. He evaporated like water on a hot summer day. But since this takes all my power, I'm now dead. But I need to tell you all what has happened since Bowser took power last time, until now. These things you must know to prevent another evil arising. It started so long ago. Several years ago. Bowser got close to the reactor in Master Hand's office and corrupted it with some magic and his witch army. Then, he sapped that power. This allowed him to possess Crazy Hand later, and grow to that giant size. When he was defeated, he sought me in Subspace. I was still healing after my defeat at your hands. I was weakened, but accepted his offer, and I held dominion over him, Ganondorf, Ridley, and Wolf. But then, things got bad. Bowser overpowered me, and bound me. He took power, and ruled his new "minions." Then, he was defeated by you all. He made the dark power plants and sapped that power from those as well. Here's how. It's like investing. He put some magic into it, and the power multiplied, and he re-sapped it. Now, you guys left a few in space. Two or three. Now, how EV formed. He existed in all evil beings. Apparently, when you sap the power from all evil beings, it gathers somewhere with the power of all the evil. When the evil ones, being the last ones, died or was sapped from their power, then EV formed. Not a space pirate nor Koopa was left in this universe, so he could form. I broke free from my bondage when he kidnapped some of you. He offered me a position in his new universe. I accepted, until I saw he planned to eat Meta Knight. It was so disgusting, I left. This is why he called me a traitor. As for the star rod...it's damaged completely. It can be fixed though. I know only Kirby can handle it, and I don't know how I could. Either way, Kirby must fix it. Now, you have a last mission. Fix the damage, destroy any dark power plants in existence, and live on! Live on smashers! Live on!"

-Tabuu

* * *

Okay. This is it. Romantic chapter is next! This is the penultimate (second to last) chapter!


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

So it was all over. Everyone felt a sense of peace now that evil was gone from the universe. It had deteriorated, and evil that was left over (in Bowser, Ganondorf, ect) was powerless. After cleaning up Popstar, plants, animals, and the denizens all returned to it, and it became happier than ever. Meta Knight and Kirby fixed the star rod, and everyone had good dreams. It would remain this way forever.

-Luigi was found, but needed 17 pants changes. He would continue to have nightmares for the next 20 years, and he would wet the bed for the next 12.

-King DeDeDe was fired by Master Hand after he demanded a pay rise for defeating EV "singlehandedly".

-Bowser and Ganondorf were outfitted with a collar. If they gained power, it would shock them. They were let out of their cage but occasionally Bowser would throw a temper tantrum, so he was sometimes put back.

-Wario started working out, but never lost a pound. In fact, he gained 88 pounds, now weighing almost 600 pounds!

-Mewtwo was offered a chance to return to Smash Bros, but he refused. He left for the woods, where he was never seen again. His sobs are heard sometimes, but other times his laughing is heard. Mewtwo is rarely seen, but when he is, instead of being seen of a monster, his gentle side is seen. He plays in the woods with small, baby pokemon and baby animals.

-Tabuu was given a gravestone, though he wasn't underneath it. The smashers mourn his death but celebrate his victory. They placed the smash bros insignia on the stone.

-Captain Falcon continued to try to seduce Samus, Peach, and Zelda, but was given a savage beating by their husbands/boyfriends in this order: Mario first, then Link, and Meta Knight pushed him out a window. He is currently in intensive care, and keeps trying to hit on the nurses. But the nurses slip him tranquilizer sometimes.

-Snake kept smoking. His lungs are becoming blacker and blacker every day.

-Sonic was in a race, and won a trophy and golden colored shoes. His feet smell worse and worse each day. I think Dr. Mario tried to amputate once, and had to be held back.

-Ike dyed his hair blue once again. Marth liked the brown hair, so he kept it.

-Kirby learned how to say a sentence. The sentence goes "Meta Knight is blue!"

-Crazy Hand is in therapy, but he has been making no progress. He's been deemed a "hopeless case."

-Donkey Kong was visited by a person who didn't know better in a lot of situations. The person called Donkey Kong "a$$ Kong", knowing that was the first name given to Donkey Kong, though few knew that. Donkey Kong put this person in the hospital, but has been on the run from animal control for a while now.

-Diddy Kong was arrested for larceny. He broke into a supermarket and stole 20 pounds of peanuts and 40 pounds of banana's. He was sentenced to 8 months. He joined a gang in jail, then busted out. Then he was put back it, where he flung, uh, you don't wanna know, at a guard by accident. He is currently serving a life sentence.

-The Pokemon Trainer was recently in an accident. Charizard sat on him, and burned him.

-Pikachu is one of the few smashers to remain happy. He got a package from his girl friend; it was a ton of ketchup. Lucario tried to eat some, but Pikachu broke his back.

-Lucario broke his back. It was reported as an "accident."

-As for Samus and Meta Knight, they were ready for their wedding. Samus purchased a lovely dress. Meta Knight, being but a few feet tall, painted a suit on his mask. All over the wedding room, where they became married (and it just so happened there was one inside smash mansion), there were giant posters of Samus and Meta Knight, and things like putting Samus's helmet next to Meta Knight's mask. When it came time for the ceremony, they walked down the aisle together, since neither had anyone to "give them away." They had trouble finding someone to wed them. Crazy Hand was not an option, and he couldn't read. Kirby couldn't talk. Luigi was nowhere to be found, nor was King DeDeDe. Donkey Kong couldn't talk either, at least, not too well. The only one who wanted to do it that could was Master Hand, who accepted. So, the wedding went on. They marched down the aisle together. A few cat whistles from many guy smashers (not that it wasn't expected. C'mon!) that wanted Samus and a few savage beatings from everyone who didn't, and the wedding was over. There was a honeymoon. Samus and Meta Knight had always wanted to see, well, the other side of Smash Planet. They had heard it was one big garden, so they went over there. Meta Knight had seen it once, but Samus hadn't. People say they never saw the two so happy.

As for the other couples, like Mario and Peach, decided to go with them. Link and Zelda also wanted to go, so they were allowed to go as well. Every couple needs a while alone together right? When they all arrived, it was amazing. The plants were a majestic green, some red, some blue, and others of different various colors. It was unbelievable. It was something a utopia would be jealous of! Samus held Meta Knight, Mario held Peach, and Zelda and Link just walked hand in hand. "This place is incredible!" Samus said. Meta Knight smiled.

"Only the best for the best" Meta Knight responded. Peach and Zelda couldn't help but giggle silently at that. Mario made his own gesture by literally holding Peach like an airplane kind of thing. Peach let out a hearty "Yippee!" Mario was strong enough to hold her like this until she asked to be let down. Link saw a mud puddle, and he took a (relatively old and tattered) tunic from behind his shield. He laid it down, as any gentleman should. Zelda blushed, and walked forward. Link left it there; he had been waiting for a good way to get rid of it.

They finally got to a great bench. It was fully cushioned. Link grabbed Zelda's hand, and let her down into the seat. Mario did the same. Samus sat down with Meta Knight on her lap. "mmm" Samus said. Meta Knight became confused, and Samus explained. "I'm sorry; you're just so soft! Really! Like a nice pillow." Meta Knight really thought this was funny, so he laughed. But then, he abruptly stopped.

"Oh my" he said. "I forgot to get you this!" Instantly, Meta Knight took off his mask, and found a black box somewhere. He gave it to Samus. Samus opened it and was shocked. She couldn't believe the size of the massive diamond. It shined so brightly that nobody but Samus dared to look at it. Samus began to feel tears roll down her face.

"I-It's beautiful…" Samus choked out, putting it on her trembling finger. Meta Knight shook his head.

"You're more so" Meta Knight said. Samus gave Meta Knight a little Kiss. "I love you Samus. I have ever since I saw you. We are so much alike." Samus almost blushed.

"Meta Knight…I love you too." Samus said.

Mario meanwhile looked out into the sun (**kids don't look at the sun**). "So, it's all over. Never again will we have to fight like we were before…" Meta Knight turned to the plumber.

"Mario" Meta Knight said. "The past has already happened. It turned out well. But for now…let's live in the present to mold our future."

**THE END**

* * *

That's it. This is the end. This is the end of the entire trilogy. I think it was a fantastic ending. I'd like to thank all of the reviewers throughout the trilogy, for, well, their reviews. I'd also like to thank those that haven't reviewed, but supported me in writing this nonetheless. You're all awesome for that! ;) So to those who haven't reviewed…review! I like reviews. It's the green button. I **don't** delete anonymous reviews. Reviews really support me.


End file.
